iCookie Dough fluff
by kayla-the-slyest-spy-ever
Summary: One- shot. WARNING! Contains Lots and lots of SEDDIE FLUFF. I'm Terrible at summaries lol But it's a really fluffy story...A bit of Barly included :P Rated T for a lot of...moments..Enjoy and REVIEW! :D


**A/N : Hey there Seddiers! :P This is just a little one shot I thought up here today xD It's my second on-shot and therefore my third story lol :) Yeah I know you may be thinking 'Why isn't she continuing her first incomplete story -.-' welllllll….lemme get back to you on that lol**

**I've got exams starting from tomorrow so I definitely won't be around for a while to update that story maybe until August vacation :( **

**Anyways, as always please review and tell me what you thought of this story.**

**It contains like A LOT of Seddie fluff…and some Barly too ;) lol**

**Disclaimer : I once owned iCarly…then I woke up from my dream :/**

"Sam! Don't eat ALL of the cookie dough!" huffed Carly angrily as she turned, with mitten in hand, to glare at her blonde haired friend.

"But its soooo good." Sam said dreamily, as she snuck another finger into the mixing bowl relishing in the sugary goodness of the awesome-tasting cookie dough. She again dipped her hand in the bowl, pulling away quickly to hide it beneath the table thinking Carly would once again turn around and catch her.

There was a light rap on the door as their tech producer entered the Shay's apartment two seconds later fiddling with some software on his laptop.

"Hello ladies." he greeted, after a few more clicks, closing down the laptop and placing it on the Shay's couch as he observed the commotion in the kitchen.

"Hi Freddie…" Carly muttered absentmindedly as she concentrated on reading the instructions in her ever so large cook book and mixing yet another bowl of cookie dough.

"Fredmunch." Sam greeted him with a small smile and a curt head nod, a mischievous glint clearly visible in her sapphire eyes.

"Hey there, Sammy!" he greeted the blonde cheerfully. "Stop eating the dough and save some to make the actual cookies." he chastised her, a smile plastered onto his face upon seeing Sam stealthily making her way once again to the mixing bowl.

She shot him an annoyed glare as he made his way behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist while gently resting his head on her shoulder.

"You have _no evidence_ that I took more of it Freddough." she huffed, folding her arms in front of her, a bit irked at him giving away her underlying motive while Carly's back was turned.

"Hmm, oh really? Well you've got a bit of _evidence_ at the side of your lips there Ms Puckett." whispered Freddie as he softly kissed the side of her neck trailing his head upwards leaving his lips lingering just a few inches above her cheek. She felt a shiver as his warm breath tickled her skin and a smile spread out on her own face as he said this.

"It's so good." she said, resuming her dreamy state. "Wanna taste it?" she asked mischievously, taking the batter spoon out from the first mixing bowl and licking it all the way.

"Hmm, I have a better idea on how I could get a _taste_." Smirked Freddie, as he placed his hands on her jean clad waist and spun her around to face him.

"Oh yeah?" chuckled Sam as she quirked a curious eyebrow at him linking her hands around Freddie's neck.

He noted that her eyes were a very deep shade of blue indicating that she was currently happy. Man he could get lost in there with just the slightest gaze! They were so beautiful…

They could hold so much emotion and at times so little. This is how he knew what her true mood was each time they were together, just by gazing intently into her eyes he could tell whether she was happy, sad, a mixture of the two, angry or a combination of all three.

Yes, Sam Puckett's eyes gave away her emotions, but only to those who took the time to decipher her intricate mind.

"Freddie?" Sam asked, gazing intently into his warm gravy coloured eyes as she lightly placed her hand on his cheek. "Fredddiieeee, you're doing it again." Sam gave him a weird look as a goofy smile spread out on his face.

"Huh?" he muttered incoherently, snapping himself out of his reverie.

"You're doing it again you nub." She chuckled lightly, shaking her head at the love struck Freddie.

"Doing what?"

"Staring at my eyes." She answered self-consciously, dropping her gaze to his chest.

She felt his body shaking slightly as he let out a soft chuckle.

"I'm sorry Sammy, but you do know you have really beautiful eyes…right?" he murmured, placing a finger under her chin making her meet his gaze.

Sam felt her cheeks beginning to heat up as she fought hard to contain the small smile spreading out on her face.

Gosh, Freddie was such a nub. A big freaking sappy nub!

He'd tell her all these insanely cute things and then made her a blushing mess.

"I still wanna taste that cookie dough you know." He continued, as he wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively, causing her to chuckle at him.

"And how do you propose you'd do that?" she asked in the same manner, innocently sticking her finger into the batter bowl on the table as she resumed her tirade.

"Hmm, lemme show you." he muttered, gently re-placing his hands on her waist tracing the sequence of her denim jeans as he leant in, softly placing his lips on hers.

"Hey, hey! No making out in my kitchen." chuckled Carly as she playfully hit Freddie with her chef's hat.

"No harm done Carls. Was just tasting your cookie dough is all." He smirked, holding his hands up in defence as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sure you were." said Carly sarcastically, as she moved the second bowl of cookie dough over to the first.

"Sam! You almost ate ALL of the first batch before I even made it into the actual cookies!" she frowned, eyeing her friend who was once again leaning into Freddie's embrace.

She smiled at them lightly, observing how Freddie's hands wound themselves around Sam's waist pulling her closer to him as he rested his head atop her curly blonde hair. Sam rested her head on his chest, her hands falling limply to her sides as they both closed their eyes, each lost in some other world.

"Aww." Carly cooed. "You guys are sickeningly too cute for words." she chuckled, making her way over to the table for her camera as she clicked it twice, hoping to capture this magical moment for her ever growing scrap book. These were the rare occasions when her two best friends weren't fighting over some trivial thing and as such, they had to be documented.

"Where's my boyfriend when I miss him." she sighed heavily as Freddie kissed the top of Sam's head smiling down at her to which she stuck her tongue out at him. "Great, now that you guys have once again joined me in the real world," she chuckled. "Help me cut out the cookie dough with those cookie shapers." she added, pointing to the various star, triangle and square shaped cutters.

"I won't have that much of a hard time helping you out Carls, but, you see this nub?" said Sam as she turned around to face Carly, pointing her thumb at the boy in question who was standing behind her. "He's having a hard time letting me go." She mused, gesturing to Freddie's tight hold on her waist.

Freddie's cheeks turned quite a few shades of crimson at her comment. His eyes sparked with mischief as he decided to get back at her. He leant his head down at her side, kissing the crook of her neck once more noting quite blissfully that this action made her lean back into him and involuntarily close her eyes as she raised her head slightly, allowing him better access.

Sam was quite surprised at her immediate response to his touch. She just couldn't shake the warm bubbly feeling shooting through her skin any time he touched her.

Freddie let out a deep breath as he too closed his eyes, lightly kissing her jawline.

An immediate realization struck her as she now deciphered what her nerd was going to do.

Oh man was he actually gonna make her do _that_? In front of Carly no less? That would be so embarrassing! She had to fight it!

Fight ittttttt!

She bit down on her lower lip, trying desperately to barricade the soft moan that was sure to escape them if she gave in to his torturing.

"Huh, so what if I'm having a hard time letting you go? Looks like you're enjoying it though." said Freddie smugly, as he titled his head to the side of her face, half kissing the side of her lips. He let his hands roam at the underside of her black Penny T, his fingers lightly tracing random patterns on her lower back.

Her Puckett will was strong, but ugh! Why did he have to be so dangerously tempting?

Oh now he was playing unfair. _'Be strong Puckett!'_ she mentally coached herself. _'Not in front of Carly!'_

"Sam! Aren't you gonna help me?" asked Carly quite flustered as she desperately tried to ignore the sudden heat that was rising to her cheeks upon seeing her best friends…well…resume their…uh…"_session_".

"Yes Carls, I'll help - um I'm– I -..." She trailed off, too dazed by his sudden onslaught to even talk.

No she wouldn't let him…she had to remain strong. However, her resistance was quickly dissolving, more like _melting_ away like an ice cream Sundae on a hot summer's day!

"Sammmmmm." Carly called once again. "These cookies aren't gonna shape themselves you know!"

Yet, Freddie continued his torture.

He grazed his lips gently on Sam's collar bone now, relentlessly sucking on the flesh there as he absentmindedly wrapped his arms around her once more, his mind now slightly re-registering the fact that they were still in Carly's kitchen.

Sam's resolve was almost gone now as her right hand limply reached up to his head trying to pry him off of her.

But the strength in her hand seemed to disappear too as she just stood there, the shivers from his attack now beginning to course through her body.

Damn him!

Damn him! Damn him! DAMN him!

Damn that sweet, freaking, enticingly, sexy nerd!

He knew all her weak spots! The compliments she secretly liked, how she liked when his hands roamed her body and not to mention, the way he'd just lose himself as he gazed into her eyes…the way he kissed her neck…kissed her forehead…

"Uh, guys? Um…you can leave now, I'll do this myself." said Carly, totally disbelieving the sight before her eyes.

The moan that was threatening to erupt suddenly softly escaped Sam's lips as she added an involuntarily "_Oh baby_," another shiver visibly coursing through her body as he continued his relentless onslaught on her.

Finally there was something Freddie was good at that left his quick witted little firecracker speechless.

"Oh my God." Carly muttered, her eyes going wide with shock as she quickly tore her gaze away from the couple. "Look, just get out of my kitchen, the both of you, I'm doing this myself." she added quite nervously as she made her way over to her first batch of cookie dough.

At the mention of this Freddie's head automatically snapped up and he was pulling Sam over to the door of the apartment.

"Thanks Carls. We'll just be at my place." He smirked at an annoyed Carly, giving her the thumbs up sign.

"Mrs Benson's at the hospital working a shift?" Carly asked.

"Yeah." said Freddie, "She'll be back some time tonight.

"Hmm, have _funnnn_."

"Oh, we _will_." He answered as Sam followed him willingly, giving Carly a sheepish smile.

"Y'know, he's making you a bit more girlie every day." She called, accusingly pointing her batter spoon at her blonde haired friend. Sam sighed at her comment, wrenching her hands free of Freddie's tight grasp.

"I know right." Sam muttered, rolling her eyes at her still smiling boyfriend who began walking into his apartment. "Sure you wanna make all these cookies by yourself?" she asked, taking a few steps back over to where Carly's delicious batter bowls lay enticingly on the table.

"Nyeh, you go ahead, your _'baby'_ awaits you." She said, gesturing to the impatient Freddie leaning against the front of his apartment door, arms folded, looking quite sexy in his grey fitted Penny T and blue jeans if you asked Sam.

Sam chuckled at her, glancing over once again to see Freddie's signature seductive smirk.

"Hey guys!" came Brad's cherry voice as he entered the Shay's apartment. "Hey babe." He winked at Carly, making his way over to her in the kitchen as he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

Yup, Carly and Brad were an item now. On more than one occasion Sam had to listen to Carly droning on and on about how cute Brad was when he did his 'intern' stuff for iCarly.

It happened that one day Brad was showing Carly some stuff alone in the iCarly studio and the next thing they were making out. Proving once more what Carly wants, Carly gets.

"Hey honey." She responded gleefully. "Yeah I'm sure," she continued her conversation with Sam. "You two can go on now. It's rude to keep Freddie waiting you know." She said impatiently, adding a quick flick of her dainty little wrist for emphasis as she waited for Sam's departure.

Sam shook her head at the two.

"Now you two kiddies have _fun_." She said giving them the two thumbs up sign, a small smirk plastered on her face as she once again made her way to the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She added as an afterthought, causing the two brunettes to turn a deep shade of red as she backed out of the apartment and closed the door only to bump into a soft firm chest.

Two arms immediately grasped her sides, turning her around and pinning her, hands atop her head, in front of the Shay's apartment door.

"What took you so long?" Freddie almost purred in her ears, his soft breath tickling her cheek.

"Well isn't someone a bit impatient." She smirked at the brunette boy whose lips were a couple of inches away from her face.

"Yeah well I couldn't fully kiss you as much as I wanted in front of Carly now could I."

"So you made us get kicked out so you could have me to yourself. Impressive Fredmunch, mama _likey_." She smirked, her voice barely a whisper as she stared longingly into his eyes.

They were dating for about three months now, and recently they had started progressing to the more…_physical_ side of their relationship. The light chaste kisses would sometimes morph into heated make out sessions and Freddie would often end up with his shirt on the floor.

But that was as far as they got. He knew very well where to set certain boundaries as he didn't really wanna make Sam feel uncomfortable or risk their little make out sessions leading to anything _more_ for that matter. They weren't ready for that part yet.

"You're staring." Sam commented, trying her best not to blush.

"Yeah." Freddie said dreamily. "Staring at my beautiful princess Puckett."

"Sap." She chided him, pushing his chest weakly.

"You love me anyways."

"Course." She muttered. He smiled at her, his eyes never leaving her own as he once again lost himself, gazing intently at her.

"Kiss me." She whispered after a few short seconds, causing a blooming smile to spread out on Freddie's face.

Freddie chuckled briefly, his hands still pinning hers to the door as he began closing the distance between them as they both closed their eyes.

His mouth found hers, as their lips collided filling her with a ripple of shivers as heat seemed to course from her fingers to her toes. She threw her arms around Freddie's neck as she kissed him enthusiastically, pulling herself closer to him and not caring who saw them. After a minute or two the two broke apart, gasping for air, wide smiles on their faces.

"I love you Freddie." Sam smiled, and Freddie's smile grew wider at her words. He pulled her closer to him again, and brought her face to his. Sam closed her eyes, but instead of the strong, passionate kiss she was expecting, she felt him press his lips gently to hers.

"I love you too you crazy, beautiful psychopath." Freddie whispered as her eyes snapped open, a mischievous grin caressing her features.

"You nub," she whispered back, and the next thing she knew his lips were at hers again, and she clutched him close once more, never wanting to let go.

He leaned into her as he continued to gently nip at her lips as his hands moved down her neck, over her shoulders and down her arms wrapping around her waist.

She shivered at the feel of his hands on her bare skin and then let out a soft moan as she gripped handfuls of his grey penny T and tugged. She chuckled against his lips when he clumsily stumbled forward, causing her back to slam against the Shay's apartment door.

"Someone's at the door?" Brad asked from inside the Shay's apartment as he brought his lips back to Carly's in an effort to get a better taste of the new ingredient she added to the cookie dough that she wanted him to guess.

"Mmm?" Carly murmured, totally engrossed in running her hands through Brad's soft brunette hair as he tugged her closer to him, making him back into the kitchen counter.

Carly opened her mouth against his, her minty breath mixed with the unknown cookie dough ingredient fanning across Brad's face as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist and then the other, making him lose his balance. This caused him to grip the kitchen counter, truly thankful for its support.

Another slam was heard against the apartment door followed by a soft moan as Carly and Brad broke apart totally bewildered at the sound.

"I should go check it out." Carly murmured, giving Brad another peck on the lips as she let go of his embrace and made her way to the door.

Glancing through the peep hole she saw blonde curls, brunette hair and lots and lots of kissing.

"Guess they didn't quite make it to Freddie's apartment." Carly chuckled, as Brad's confused gaze suddenly muddled into understanding.

"That's Sam and Freddie for ya." He chuckled along with her, "Totally unpredictable."

"Yeah…I swear these days it's like they can't keep their hands off of each other." She muttered as Brad made his way over to her.

"Not that there's anything _wrong_ with not keeping your hands off each other, right?" he smirked suggestively, wrapping his arms around her.

"Oh totally." She agreed, bringing his lips down to hers as he backed her against the apartment door.

Sam let out another sound of approval from the other side of the door as Freddie changed the angle of the kiss and greedily wanted more as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Freddie gripped her hips as he deepened the kiss again and again. Each time he told himself just one more taste, he kept going back for more.

He felt her fingers getting lost in his hair while her mouth continued to move urgently under his building up a heated intensity between them.

He had to stop…at least long enough for them to get their breath.

In just a minute…maybe two…

Oh man, did her nub know how to kiss.

It was driving her crazy how cleaver he was with that mouth of his! Her fingers wove their way through his hair messing up that perfectly placed neatly combed hair of his and she absolutely loved it!

Freddie finally pulled away, both of them breathing heavily with their lips inches apart.

"Wow," he murmured.

"Totally," Sam breathed as her hands dropped to his shoulders both their breathing ragged and uneven.

His lips curved as he rested his forehead against hers and it absolutely warmed her heart. He was really glad their childhood hatred had morphed into something more, the pent up sexual tension between them over the years was finally getting a release.

"Freddie?"

"Allow me a moment to restart my heart." He admitted sheepishly, grinning at her from ear to ear as he gently caressed her cheek.

"Or maybe, I can just stop it again." she offered, smirking at him as she shifted her lips towards his.

A dinging sound was heard as the elevator stopped on that floor and the urgent sound of footsteps approaching from said elevator in the hall eventually pulled them apart, followed by the sound of Mrs Benson's voice as she made a snide remark about the sanitation of Bushwell's elevator.

"Shoots, my mom came home early." Freddie said as he heard the jangle of her keys and footsteps approaching quickly.

Sam quickly pushed him back. "Quick, into your apartment."

"Why?" he exclaimed as he stumbled backwards. "She knows we're a couple, remember the whole Gibby sabotage plot?" he added with a slight crinkle of his nose.

"Yeah I remember." She added with an angered expression of her own. "But you look like you've been making out all day."

He grinned. "I _have_."

"Yeah, but do you want Crazy to know that? She barely even likes me."

"Good point." he said. "What are you gonna do?"

"I'll head back inside Carly's apartment. Now goo!"

She shoved him into the Benson's apartment door with a little bit more force than needed, causing him to stumble again.

"Unnecessary!" he whispered harshly over his shoulder before he gave her one last peck on her lips, disappearing into the other side of the door.

She just snickered before one second later Mrs Benson stopped short and gasped when she almost ran into her.

"Sam! You scared me to death!" she admitted, clutching the left side of her chest with more force than necessary.

_Drama queen._

"Oh hey there Craz- uh Mrs B." said Sam awkwardly, as she resulted to leaning on the Shay's apartment door. "Was just headed inside." She gestured to the door behind her.

"I hope my Freddie's not in there." said Mrs Benson, disgust coating her voice as she stared reproachfully at the Shay's apartment door.

"Nope he's not there, he's probably in his room by now."

"Oh good – wait…how'd you…" Mrs Benson stuttered, now taking in Sam's full appearance.

Sam's curly hair was totally dishevelled, sticking out in random places, her lips were more than just averagely bruised, she had a few dark red spots on her neck and her black Penny T was sticking up a little bit behind.

In other words, she had to have been making out with someone.

"You – you, delinquent!" Mrs Benson roared at Sam, "I hope you haven't been k – kissing," she made a disgusted face, "my Freddie!" she shouted, accusingly pointing a finger at Sam.

"Pssh whattttt?" said Sam in fake disbelief. "Me? Kissing Fredwardo? Oh God no." she chuckled dryly. Mrs Benson seemed to relax a bit as she took her keys out and stuck it into her apartment door. "No I was just…making out with him is all. _All_ morning." She replied grinning from ear to ear at the flustered Mrs Benson.

"Fredward Karl Benson!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "What did I tell you about kissing this delinquent?" she whisper shouted at her son as she closed the door on a chuckling Sam.

"Mom Sam's not a delinquent I don't want you calling her that!" came Freddie's muffled voice.

"You need a tick bath this instant!"

"What? Hell no! Sam doesn't have ticks mom!"

"Fredward Benson! What did I tell you about swearing? You don't know if she has ticks or not!"

"Mom she doesn't! Stop being unreasonable!"

"Freddie what on earth are those red marks on your neck!"

"It's nothing."

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you, Freddie! Freddie!"

There was a loud _slam _as Freddie entered his bedroom followed by a loud piercing shriek from Mrs Benson at his sudden 'man like' behaviour.

"Fredward we do not slam doors nor lock rooms in this house!"

Sam was literally clutching her sides with laughter at this point. Mrs Benson was so crazily overprotective!

Suddenly her PearPhone buzzed.

_Freddie :_  
_u told my mom we made out? :o_

_Sam :_

_Hell yea i did :P …sorry I got u in trouble baby :(_

_Freddie :_

_lol, it's ok, hopefully she'll leave aftr an hr or so, then I cud sneak out of here n who knows, mayb we cud continue ;)_

_Sam :_

_lol awesome, I'll be at Carly's, ttyl Fredweird!_

_Freddie :_

_I can't wait to gaze into your beautiful eyes and kiss you senseless. I love you Sammy (: Bye!_

_Sam :_

_Sap, ur such a weirdo O.o..a cute one tho :P lol I love you too, bye baby!_

Sam shoved her PearPhone back into her pocket, as she turned ready to open the Shay's apartment door.

Upon opening the door, two brunettes immediately fell atop each other onto the hard floor, bonking heads as they embarrassingly tried getting up.

"Ouch! Sam! Can't two people making out behind a door have some privacy?" asked Carly quite irritably as she got up from the floor and tried helping Brad up.

Sam just chuckled as she waltzed passed them, plopping herself on the couch as she immediately began flipping through the channels. There wasn't much to do anyways as time seemed to fly while she watched non-stop re-runs of Girly Cow.

Her eyes began dropping little by little as her thoughts drifted back to her nubby boyfriend.

**Reviews make me happy :P Please review! And tell me what you thought (: **


End file.
